hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Benjamin Hui Guo Rou
Benjamin Hui Guo Rou (ベンジャミン＝ホイコーロ, Benjamin Hoikōro) is the First Prince of the Kakin Empire, the eldest son of his father's first wife, Unma,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 and the Deputy Military Adviser of the Royal Army of the Kakin Empire.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 363 Appearance Benjamin is a large, heavily muscled man with spiky hair. He has a large nose and lines across his cheeks. Personality Benjamin is a very aggressive man, as seen when he easily becomes riled from his younger brother's taunting. He is also extremely self-confident, causing Tubeppa to view him as arrogant.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 362 Despite that, he is sociable as he is seen amiably talking with two elderly guests at the formal party. He treats his soldiers with respect and honors the memory of the deceased ones.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 373 His ultimate goal is not only the throne of Kakin, but the unification of the world under Kakin rule. To achieve it, he has no qualms about killing his own siblings, which he, in fact, sees as a duty in order to maintain the "tree" of the royal family healthy. In particular, he seems to hate Tserriednich, while also having a sort of rivalry with him,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 and is determined to kill him with his own hands. Despite Tserriednich thinking lightly of Benjamin's intelligence, Balsamilco believes this to be a byproduct of his impulsiveness and tendency to take the shortest route to a goal but regards him as flexible and logical once he has been supplied the necessary information to act upon. Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc Benjamin contacts his biological younger brother Tserriednich while restraining a male lion with his bare arms and legs, to inform him that their father has accepted their deal. Their father was apparently quite clear when he said, "The sole survivor of this voyage will be the next King." Overcome with euphoria for a moment Tserriednich declares that he will wipe out all of the trash (other siblings) and for Benjamin to quake in his sleep as he will become king. Unfazed by the declaration, Benjamin taunts Tserriednich if he's high on something, but Tserriednich notes that it's natural high and inquires who else knows of their father's message. Benjamin replies that only they know of it, but the others will be informed soon. He then declares that he'll personally deal with Tserriednich by breaking every bone in his body with his bare hands. Tserriednich on the other hand sarcastically claims that Benjamin is so terrifying and to not contact him ever again and hangs up on Benjamin. Aggravated by his younger brother's taunt, he crushs the restrained lion's throat killing it. Succession Contest arc Benjamin is briefly shown dressed in a military-style outfit, with ribbons and various decorations on his jacket's left breast, while saluting. and the princes of Kakin Empire]] On the eve of the voyage, Benjamin participates in the ceremony and he waves to the crowd while wondering how many of his siblings will be left by the next ceremony. Later in the day, he participates in a formal party. Like the rest of his family, he will reside in the 1st deck of the Black Whale 1. He has also ordered his soldiers to begin an assault on his mark.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 During the ceremony, he notes that all his siblings are present meaning they have all decided to partake in the sucession contest, though he is confident that he will be the only one to survive.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 Benjamin's Guardian Spirit Beast is revealed during the party he attends. Minutes later, he ridicules Second Prince Camilla for inquiring about the exact meaning of "dropping out" from the Succession War. He vows to purge her and all other princes. After leaving the hall, he orders Coventoba to get in contact with Balsamilco and have him bring Tserriednich to him alive, so he can kill him with his own hands. However, when he meets with Balsamilco, he convinces the Prince to desist because of his inability to see the Guardian Spirit Beast despite being a Nen user. Another reason being since the other princes have learned about the Guardian Spirit Beasts thanks to Kurapika's announcement, while their Hunter bodyguards are bound to be better at Nen than Benjamin's men. Benjamin thus changes his plan, ordering his men to infiltrate the quarters of the other princes under official pretenses to study the abilities of their 'Guardian Spirit Beasts and the Hunters', and kill should they feel threatened in the slightest. After Vincent's confrontation with Prince Woble's bodyguards Kurapika and Bill and his subsequent death, Prince Benjamin sends Babimyna as Vincent's replacement, telling him failure would not be tolerated.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 364 Instead of talking to Kurapika himself, Benjamin may have had Balsamilco talk with Kurapika as revealed by Shimano, one of Queen Oito's maids, who sees Benjamin as a cold-hearted and ruthless man.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 365 Right after Kurapika rejects their call Balsamilco and Benjamin plot on how they should deal with Kurapika with the help of Furykov.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 Benjamin sends him to Kurapika's lessons to keep tabs on him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 368 Following Musse's death, Benjamin receives ownership of Secret Window, through which he discovers that Camilla's own Nen ability killed Musse instantly.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 389 When she approaches his quarters, he gives Furykov the order to let her through and to not attack her under any circumstances. He welcomes her while sitting in a chair, mocking her for her supposed decision to die honorably instead of surrendering, and commenting that patience was a virtue she always lacked. When she pretends to have come in pursuit of her assailant, Benjamin declares he has no intention of playing along and orders his guards to restrain her. She empties the clip into him, but he deflects all the bullets with Ken. Camilla is then arrested and imprisoned. While working out, Benjamin looks at the palm of his hand and thanks Musse and Vincent for their abilities, swearing to carry on their will and to ensure the prosperity of his nation. The following morning, Benjamin feels a powerful aura and receives confirmation it comes from Room 1009. He asks Shikaku if he can kill Prince Halkenburg, to which the soldier replies he cannot and that he needs two more people to verify the information. Turning to Balsamilco, Benjamin lists his primary concerns: the assassin in Room 1014, the united force in Room 1009, and his hated brother in Room 1004. Balsamilco invites him to wait, reckoning there will be others who, like Camilla, will rush to their graves. The First Prince protests it is not his style, but Balsamilco insists it would be the wise move to make.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 375 Benjamin and Camilla stand trial before Supreme Magistrate Cleapatro. Their fate depending on what became of Musse, the judge sentences that the quarters of both princes be searched by the royal army, until which time the two will be confined to the VVIP area and placed under surveillance. The court is adjourned and Balsamilco expresses his regret that Camilla managed to avoid arrest, but Benjamin replies that with Secret Window he will know everything she does.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 376 On Friday morning, after Halkenburg's failed assassination attempt of Nasubi, Benjamin contacts Shikaku and wakes him up. He updates the soldier on the situation and warns him that Halkenburg is finally willing to participate in the succession battle with all his might. He declares that eliminating him is their top priority and orders Shikaku to take his ability.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 382 On the day of the banquet, Prince Benjamin is briefly transfixed by the music of Melody's flute performance.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 383 The following morning, Balsamilco informs him that Shikaku committed suicide and shares his certainty that it was due to the ability from Halkenburg's room. Benjamin agrees that the Ninth Prince has become the greatest threat and has the Master Sergeant summon Kanjidol to his room so he can relay everything that led up to the incident.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 386 Kanjidol states that Shikaku likely killed himself so that Halkenburg's camp would not turn their ability towards Benjamin, but Balsamilco disproves the theory. The two have Kanjidol return to Room 1007 and send Vict to Halkenburg's quarters. At 11:30 on Tuesday they feel Halkenburg's aura for the fourth time. Noticing that the interval between them is getting shorter, Benjamin contacts Vict. Through the garbled transmission, he manages to make out the sound of fighting, Vict's claim of Halkenburg's invincible guard and bow, and his final defeat. From the events and Balsamilco's deductions, Benjamin determines that Halkenburg must possess an ability that is impossible to defend against, unavoidable, and invincible once it hits and that therefore must be shared with his subordinates. Looking at the palm of his hand, he confirms that Vict is still alive. He proposes dispelling the owl attached to Camilla and create a new one for Orzny, but Balsamilco discourages him from giving up his only source of information on Camilla's Nen abilities. Benjamin asks him if he has a plan, and Balsamilco has Halkenburg arrested. Benjamin decrees that the first trial will be the site of their battle. Benjamin's Employees Abilities & Powers Benjamin's status as one of the Senior Princes of Kakin grants him significant political influences and assets that give him benefits to win the throne.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 Being the Supreme Vice Counselor of the nation's military, he holds immense military power, which allowed him to override the decision made by other princes in regards to their own bodyguards. His rank suggests he received military training. He is also endowed with a squad of personal bodyguards, all of whom are Nen users. His brother Tserriednich belittles his intellect, although this might be due to his own extraordinary intelligence, and in fact, Balsamilco regards him as a good leader and tactician once he's provided with enough information. He has tremendous charisma, inspiring undivided loyalty and even affection from his subordinates, to the point some even view him as their father figure. Enhanced Strength: Benjamin has superhuman levels of brawn. He has proven himself capable of restraining an adult male lion while casually speaking on the phone, and then tear off his head with no effort. He can lift a dumbbell weighing at least a hundred kilos with only one hand and no apparent effort. Nen Benjamin is capable of using Nen. His skin might be strengthened with Enhancement, due to the fact that it was apparently left intact despite a lion desperately attempting to scratch him. He further proved his proficiency in this Nen type when his Ken allowed him to remain completely unscathed after being shot at several times, whereas a single bullet from the same gun drew blood from Furykov. Aside from Ken and, consequently, Ten and Ren, he is also capable of using Hatsu. Guardian Spirit Beast Like the rest of his siblings, Benjamin received an egg from which a Nen beast hatched to protect him. Since it is a parasitic-type ability, he has no control over it, and despite being a Nen user, he is unable to see his Guardian Spirit Beast or anyone else's, while his bodyguards are able to. Balsamilco suspects this is due to a condition of the Guardian Spirit Beast themselves rather than Benjamin's lack of skill. The Nen beast is subjected to two rule-like instincts: it is unable to fight other Guardian Spirit Beasts as well as to directly attack the host of one. Its abilities are currently unknown. Balsamilco affirms it is worthy of the next king of Kakin. Battles Quotes * "It's an act of folly to reach past me, the First Prince, for the crown! They must be put to death!!! If you end up killed by another prince... consider yourselves lucky!!" * (To Camilla) "If you believe you will be king, there's no need to bother with how others define things!!" * (To Camilla) "What conceit...!! Giving you the throne is like having a rabid dog for a babysitter!!" * "I'll kill them!!!!! I'll kill them right now!!! I'll kill them all!!!! I can't wait until we disembark!!!!" * (To Coventoba) "Bring Fourth Prince Tserriednich to me!! I don't care how!! But I want him alive!! I will kill him myself!! Tell him that!!" * "Vincent. Musse. Live on through me...! I will carry out your purpose...!! I swear to unify the world under Kakin rule by my hands!!" Trivia * The katakana in the name of Benjamin's Nen ability can be romanized as either "Benjamin Baton" or "Benjamin Button", forming an obvious reference to the film ''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button''. ** In the Japanese original, the second name of the Nen ability is also the title of the first book in James P. Hogan's ''Giants'' series. Translations around the World References Navigation es:Benjamin Hui Guo Rou fr:Benjamin Hoicoro zh:班哲明 Category:Male characters Category:Kakin Royal Family Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Unknown Nen type users with Nen abilities Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers Category:Antagonists